Love's Weakness
by Captain113518931
Summary: Rose has always been afraid of love, but is it really her weakness?


**This story was written for the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition. The prompts i have used are Freedom, Weakness and Who We Are. Enjoy :)**

* * *

_Tonight nothing's standing in my way._  
_There's no obstacles anymore._  
_In a minute I'll be on my way_  
_To the moment I've been waiting for._

_-Run This Town by Lucy Hale_

* * *

Rose Weasley had always thought love was a weakness. Love makes people do crazy things and makes it feel like their heart is exploding and bursting out of their chest. That's what scared her the most. '_The harder you fall the harder you break_' was her motto. There are many different degrees of love in Rose's world. There's the love you have for friends. Then there's the love you have for your family and then there is the dreaded true love. True love was Rose's worst nightmare.  
This phobia began when she watched her cousin Victoire breakdown and wither away after Teddy left her for her sister Dominique. The day Victoire left was the day Rose swore off love. Victoire was her favourite cousin and even though there was a substantial age difference, the two were inseparably close.

When Rose was fourteen her whole world was turned upside down. She had fallen in love. Scorpius Malfoy had successfully stolen her heart. He was charming, handsome and clever. Rose couldn't help herself. She finally had to admit to herself that she loved him after he kissed her in the library.  
Rose was browsing for books on Moonstone and Wolfsbane for her Potions essay when she heard someone call out her name. She turned around and saw Scorpius Malfoy striding towards her. "Scorpius...Can I help you?" She asked slowly.  
"Actually you can." With that he leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips. When he pulled back he winked at her and walked off. Rose was blushing furiously and her heart was racing. She couldn't deny, in that moment she had fallen in love. Hard.

* * *

From that moment on it had always been Rose&Scorpius. They had become inseparable and a romantic relationship had bloomed. However Rose couldn't shake the feeling that something was holding her back and for some strange reason she felt like she had let Victoire down.

Rose and Scorpius had been a couple for nearly a year and Rose was still madly in love with him, but she began to notice that Scorpius was becoming more and more distant. Soon she rarely saw him and she was beginning to grow suspicious of his nocturnal disappearances.

Two years had passed and Rose had become tired of Scorpius' games. One winter night she decided to follow him and what she saw made her heart shatter. She opened the door to a broom closet on the fifth floor and found Scorpius and her cousin Lily in a tangle of limbs and passion. Rose fell hard but she broke harder. She stumbled down the corridor in a daze. "Rose!" She heard him yell behind her. She turned slowly, tears streaming down her delicate cheeks. "I'm so sorry. I-"  
"I don't want to hear it Scorpius," Rose whispered, "I can't..."  
"Rose...this is difficult for me to say but... this relationship was doomed to fail. It's not our fault it's just who we are. We're not compatible. Our personalities clash. I'm sorry."  
"No your not. You're not sorry. If you were sorry you wouldn't have done this...but you did. I loved you from the moment you first kissed me in the library and look where that's got me." Rose said shakily. She was really upset.  
"Look about that kiss...Albus dared me to do it. I thought you would just go back to ignoring me afterwards but...you didn't. Then you became all...clingy. Really Rose I'm so sorry."  
"Clingy? You think I'm clingy! You're a sick person Scorpius Malfoy. You're a sick person!"  
Rose broke down. She felt so much pain and sorrow her body convulsed and she collapsed to her knees. Scorpius made his way over to help her up but she pushed him away. "Don't touch me." She said sternly. She slowly got to her feet and left him standing alone in the cold, dark corridor.

* * *

It took five years for Rose's heart to heal. In that time Scorpius had married Lily and they were the happiest couple in the world...and Rose had to sit and watch. Slowly but surely she picked up the pieces of her heart and mended her wounds, but she didn't have to do it alone. Scorpius' cousin, Christian Nott helped her every step of the way. Scorpius introduced them when Rose was fifteen. She had been invited by Scorpius to visit Malfoy Manor for dinner. At first Rose and Christian didn't think much of each other. Rose didn't think he was any thing special and he felt the same. Over time, they grew closer and closer, becoming stronger and stronger.

Christian wasn't like Scorpius. In fact, he was nearly the entire opposite. Where Scorpius was light and open, Christian was dark and mysterious. Where Scorpius was intense, Christian was placid. The biggest difference between them was what Scorpius disliked, Christian loved.

As Rose stood at the alter, she stared into her husband's eyes and felt freedom run through her veins. She no longer felt like something was holding her back. For the first time in her life she wasn't afraid of true love. Her wedding was more perfect than she had ever imagined because Christian was there, and she loved him more than she had loved anyone before. And a happily expecting Victoire was her maid of honour.

Rose no longer thinks love is a weakness.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed this story. Please review and let me know :) Thanks for reading.**

**-Captain113518931**


End file.
